<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] The god of my idolatry by ofjustimagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635103">[Podfic] The god of my idolatry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine'>ofjustimagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, First Time, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic, 22:38, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.</p>
<p>Author's summary:<br/>"You said you were worshipped as a god."</p>
<p>"I was."</p>
<p>Nile steels herself and asks, "Would you like to do it again?"</p>
<p>Andy laughs and throws back the contents of her glass. "They don't teach you pick-up lines in the Marines, do they."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] The god of my idolatry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414867">The god of my idolatry</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra">Petra</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><br/>
<br/>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BThe+Old+Guard%5D+The+god+of+my+idolatry.mp3">Download mp3</a><br/>
<a href="https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/ofjustimagine-podfic/misc/%5BThe+Old+Guard%5D+The+god+of+my+idolatry.m4a">Download m4a</a><br/>


</p>
</div><h4>Reader’s Notes:</h4>
<p>I'm just a girl, standing in front of The Old Guard fandom, asking for more femslash. Thanks to Petra for blanket permission of transformative works! Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Sensory Play, and for Cover Art Bingo for the square Triadic Colors.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>